Smiple and clean
by Roxasluvr1998
Summary: ok so dis is my first story guys its about my oc xandra sakura NO FLAMES OR I WILL REOPRT U better summary insdie. :) (sorry im so bad at summarys lol)
1. how iy started

_**Hye giys!11 :D my name iz iluvroaxs4ever (its realy cristie, tho fyi) an dis is ma first fanfic!1 :) i made dis acount cuz i realy lik knigdom harts a bunch an roxas is ma fav and i luv him so i wnated 2 write a fic about wut it would be lik of i wuz ther. (an: i aslo lik sonic thr hedgehog, sly coopre adn atatck on titan so yah i luv them all adn youll probs see them in dis fic 2!1111 now im knida young and somtimes i spel som things rong butt i tink da story is da most best paet and wuts really importnat so yah sory 4 da bad gramer but get psaat dat ok and just pau atention 2 da story ok? :)**_

_**aslo 1 mor ting i decid 2 put no disney charaters in dis becaude i hate disney sososososo much! :( i hate al da movies cuz there always hapy and shit theres not any sadnes or nothin!11111 So yah this is kinda au but not realy youll see wut i mean later ok? and since its my firsst time i would lik if you gave me a revew i want this story 2 get realy popular ok? :D**_

_**so yah lets get started im really excied lets do it!11111 :DDDDD**_

* * *

Hi my name is Xandra Sakura and im a 15 year old girl who iz a member of organozation 13. it was a really depressing job beacuze evreyone in da organiazation was a btich 2 me because they wer jealuos off me and my beauty. i have gren eyes lik chaos emeralds (get it lik sonic its da gems in that game fyi) and red, cruly hair that wnet down my spine. im skinny an waer a nirvana (an: omg its my fave band!111 :D) t shit with da organization 13 cloak and som skiny jens with some converses that wree red like my hair. i have a keyblade with som pretty charms on it like da nirvnaa smily face thing and a flower. its a pretty keyblade that my bf axel gave 2 me but hes actually a douche so we dont go out anymore i decided 2 keep da keyblade though because its a powerful keyblade and its pretty and stuff.

But no after axel and i broke up i had my eye on dis one boy...and this boy would change my lofe 4 ever...

i wuz walking around da organization 13 hq with my freind larxene. (shes a bitch but i mean shes ok.) she was wearing a sundress that looked kinda fat on her but i didnt say anything cuz im a nice person. anyway we were havin som blue popsicles (da ones in the game wut are they called? i forgot. O.O) and we were talking wile doing so. i was smiling at her as she was talking about idk what...when i saw him.

he was dark and broding as always, wearing his cloak and a black t shit underneath. he wore black eye liner and his blue eyes kinda looked like kurt cobains if you look him up on google images i think. (an: i wouldnt know wut he looks like in person cuz hes dead now. :() but they were gorgeous blue eyes...and i smiled at him ass he stared out da window that he sat on the ledge on with a frown on his face. he was so myserious...

"OMG Xandra" said larxeen when she noticed me loking at roxas with a smile on my face. "u like roxas dont u?!"

"OMG NO I DONT!111" i screamed hoping that roxas wouldnt hear.

"yes you do!1 sad" larxene and she pointed at me while laughing. she was a bitch that day...

"no i dont..." i sighed.

llarxene smiled at me evily and then finaly just shrugge.d

"ok fine" she said. "but just remember that the gala is tomorow night and YOU DONT HAVE A DATE! you need to get a date with a person u like and fast and roxas doesnt have a date so..." larxene left after dat as i blushed, turning back to roxas.

my heart was beating realy fast when i saw him. i wanted to be a oart of his world and after my bad breakup with axel i wasnt sure i was ready 2 move on just yet...but at the same time i liked roxas and i wanted to go to the organization 13 gala with him and not go without him and be alone and sad...omg...

what was i gonna do?

* * *

_**OK guys so what did you think? please let me know if you like xandra or not i like her name a bunch but im not sure just post a review and tlel ur frends 2 do the same ok? :D so yah thankx u guys 4 reading an tel me wut you thnik1**_


	2. makin my mov

_**Ok so guys seriosly stop bein h8trs!111 its realy not taht nice off u 2 say that my sotry haf porblems becaus seriosly it doesnt imho. if u dont lik it dont red it so yeah wut part of dat do u not undrestand?!1111 if u wana b a h8tr thats fine just dont do it on my story im the best write iut off all my freinds so there dont be a h8tr 2 a god writer ok?/**_

**aslo my freind ericas gona be in da story at some point im not gona say when cuz its a secret and a surpise!1111111 :3**

**so yeah no bad reviews only god ones for dis story and i wnat more ok thankx!11 :)**

* * *

wen larxene left me all alone in da room with the exeption of roaxs, i knew wut i had 2 do.

my chest it was pounding tho. ass i was walkin up 2 roxas my chest was pounding realy hard under my cloak. i saw him and gulped really hard but i thought about how amazing it wuld be if his lips wer down it. (my throat, i mean.) he was loking out the window very angtsily and he was like really sexy. (an: thats why i was nervous its like that felling you get wen your about 2 die orsomthin but in a good way u know what i mean?/)

he herd my fotsteps and he turned to me an said "hey xandra whats up?"

"oh uh hey roxas" i sad realy cooly beacuse guys find that really cool. i should know. ;) "how r u?/"

he stared down at the water with dat frown on his face. he was sad andi knew it.

"depresed." he sihed. "i just need a person in mu lige to luv and take care of her and me and get could be happy togethe but since im alone i am not happy and that is baf."

"u can be with me roxas." i ofered. "the gala is tomorow and if u dont have a date ill go with u?"

he thought about it 4 a moment.

"wait wut about axel?"

"omg i hate him!11111" i screamd and cryed. "he betryed me adn i dont luv him anymore!11"

he then put hiss hand on mu shoulder and stared in 2 my eyes. his eyes were like pools of ebony in cobalt in ivory.

"xandra i get u." he said. "ur struggle is a real one. and aslo...i hav somethin 2 say to you..."

"yah?"

"ill go with u 2 da gala...and"

* * *

**_OMG guys a clifhanger whats gona happen?!111111 who knows is da question i do but like ericas apearance its a a secret 2 evreyone!11 so yeah just u wait a nwe chapta will be up b4 u know it k so wait til then!111 :)_**

**_ALSO NI FLAMES..._**


	3. my sancuatary

"i luv u like u dont even kno omg...

i stared at roaxs 4 a momnet and gasped. it wuz want i wanted but nto excpeted u kno wut i mean its like that feling u get when some1 u lik says they like u its a feling lik no other. ;)

we paused 4 moment and then...WE KISED.

it wuz as sudden as i said it wuz roxas was the one who swoped in 1st while me i just stod there stuned. i wuz evn mor stunned wen i flte hiss tougne go thru my teth. (an: yeh were making out that wil happen in dis fic jsut so u know thats y its rated T.) i met up with hiss tonuge and he moned and so did i. i held his hand and he held min an omg it ws soooo beutiful. :)

we made out 4 wile on the lege and we could here the water. his breath tastd nic and da ocean tasted salty adn like the ocean. my fingers ran thru his ginger hair and his ran thru my hair seductivly with our eyes like close.d the nxe thing he knew or i knew...he wuz feelin me up or wuz at least trying 2. i swated the hands awau however...we had 2 wait 4 dat. (an: it wuz like me and my bf after prom and lets jsut sat we didnt go home aftr prom... ;)) we both agred we would both praticapate in dis activitu aftr the gala so we wuld hav a thing 2 lok foward 2 ass a new cuple.

he wuz alredy ready 4 him and i knew it 2, butt ya gotta play then along 2 get them mor excied fot the moment u know wut im talkin about. ;)

"ur gonna luv my dress..." i said as i stroked my finger against hiss skon tite shirt which acented his abs. he hised at me with a smirk of seduction.

"im sure i will baby..." he leaned in adn kised me, holding under my arms. "ur so sexy. i regert not askin u out b4 and instead goin out with dat stupod bich NAMNI" (an OMG NAMINE YOUR SUCH A BICH I HAT U IN DA GAME)

"ok well ill get ready 4 it and u to baby..." i got of form his shouldres and walked off. i tuned aaround to see him stare at me wit longin alredy, and i wuz so releved i had a date...

da perfect boy in mu lif...it wuz hmi...

* * *

_**ok so wut u guys think of dis chapta?/ da reason y i havent done much relfection on xandras chracter is cuz shes mysterios and i wil reavel her l8tr on also the romance will be mor and plenty and again grammer its not important k so dont worry about it. :) thankd 4 reading and ill kep da chapter comin.**_

_**(also erica ur in the next chapta yay!1110**_


	4. me and erica and our bfs XDDDDDD

**_hey gyus so y no revows last chpyta i work realy hard on ut gyus omg ur so mean adn hatres 8 al off u!11111 i wnat revews 4 dis chpata ok cuz dis iz it guys the gala!11 but i realy suk cuz my stupid as sistr micheles bday itss on a wek and i hate her sososososoosoososos much lik u dont kno! she aked 4 my acount 4 her bday but i tlod her 2 fuk of and she crued like a litle bich!1 but whatevr haha servs her right air/_**

**_anywai dis chapta haf u in ot erica yay! :D_**

i wuz getin ready 4 da gala and seing my relectoin i liked wut i saw.

i wad wearin a silvre skontite dress tat showed of my d sized brests and i wuz also havin hi heels and my hair was wavy and red wit a ranbow strek in ot cuz i luv colros. (an EXPECT U RANBOW KEYBLAD WHOEVR U R0

aslo mu frend wuz there 2 zip up the dres 4 me and she wuz my best frend 2 (an hey gues what erica this id u!1111 :DDDD)

"i gto da ziper and i zipped ur dres" erica said 2 me with a smile and she wuz werin som pink dres tat went 2 her knes and showd of her bobs asswel shes lik a b or c i tink hey eric or c i fogot... she wuz aslo wering som balet flats and a prety perl headband. she had hre keyblade on her jsut in case adn it had the rhcp logo star thing ass a charm. (AN: ERICA I LOVE YOU! :D)

"yaya thanks roxane (an: erica yur nam is roxane in dis ok i thoght it soumded col?) u lok sweet and sexy btw sora is gona luv it."

"hanks and roxas will luv u im sure!" i wuz a litle jelous of roxane bevuz she datd sora (u kno from da frist kindgom hearts i kn its nut cannon but dis is an au so yeah) 4 a realy long time. (they mad out and did the thing thats sexy adn evreything!1 :O) i wnated 2 hav that with roxas and ji jsut wish tat it lsated a realy long ime like ericanes did...

"ready 2 g"

"haha yeah"

and so we wre walkin down o a orgnation hq for the gala and roxane tlod me if me and roxas did that sex thing and i sad no with a sih. (its jsut lik real lif my bf in rel life i told him i wnatd 2 but he said no like omg why not patrick?! :() but i tlod her hopefuly we would tnoite but then she met up wih sora at the entrance.

"hey swet thing" sora growld with sa seductively sedictuve snarl (an: we learnd in english lsat year abot adverns and adjs nd how efective thery r u should use them in ur riting it helps me alot. ;)) "hye bad boy" orxane winkd and she held his firm and sxey hand but it wasnt as sexy ass roxasss. "lets go.." but they didnt go to da gala they wnet in da bushes. it where many people wnet 2 make out at the hq to get away frum dat prik xemnas who wuz like thi comunist gyu he wuz realy men but ull undrestand latr on.

menwile i wuz alon...but not 4 long...

cuz i saw roxas walk out off the gala and he said to me "hey xandra.."... he then stared at mu dres 4 while. "ur so beautiful..."

"thankd" i blushd becuz i wasnt usd 2 such complements "lets go 2 da"

butt cut he ctu me off and grabed my hand and rasped "ya wanna dot it in da bushes?/"

"and i said "yes with a whisper and thne kised him and we made our wya to do the thing i always dremed off with da boy i lovd. :)

butt b4 we culd...

"WAIT!111"

we truned arond

and it wuz...

... (an: aslo elipses are god with suspense use those 2. :D)

...

"OMG WTF AXEL?!111" i scremed.

_also im adding names 2 these chaptas tel me wut u think off hem!111 :DDD_


	5. Axel's Deviation and Roxas' Defeat

**Hi guys! My name's Erica, and Christie told me to write/edit a chapter for her while she was away on vacation. (She should be back by next Monday, I think.) But yeah, I'm super excited about doing this for her! This is a great story, and while it needs work on the grammatical side, I do like everything about the plot and I'm so happy she's got me involved in this!**

**So, without further ado, here's Chapter 5! :)**

**-Erica**

* * *

"...Axel?" I made a low growl, eyebrows furrowing at him. "What are you doing here?"

Axel, whom you now know as my ex-boyfriend, glared at me and Roxas as I held his hand tightly. He folded his arms, condescendingly huffing at me like he always did, flipping his hair back and sticking his nose upward.

"I might as well ask you the same question," Axel retorted, "Since only the ELITE members of Organization XIII are invited to this gala."

Roxas, with his teeth bared, suddenly stepped out in front of me and almost yelled, "Don't say that to her! We're at the same level as you, Axel! If you're 'elite', then we all are!"

With a smirk, Axel slowly stepped towards Roxas, leaning his head in and whispering, "Saying that you're elite is a little much, don't you think? After all...you DID let her die, didn't you? Shocked Xandra trusts you like she does after..."

Roxas froze, his bright, blue eyes shrinking under his eyelids. Mouth hung open, he was still. Petrified in what looked like his own mortification.

"What..." I turned to face Roxas, now, grasping onto his arm. "What is he talking about, Roxas?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Axel gave a growl of satisfaction, lips curled in a menacing grin. "Well then. That's interesting...isn't it, Roxas?"

I could see it now. His fists were clenching, and with my hand on his arm, I could feel his pulse racing from the rest of his body. After suddenly swiping my hand off of him, he lunged at that bastard, thrusting his fists towards him with letting out a scream of agitation. Roxane and Sora, who had both heard this commotion earlier, suddenly rushed to pin down Roxas before he could do any damage to Axel...as much as we all wanted him to.

"Oh...whatever." Axel appeared unphased, looking as though he was brushing this whole predicament off of his shoulder. With a smirk and his back turned against us, he chuckled, "I'll leave you to do what you may, Roxas..."

And he walked back into the gala, leaving Roxas trembling with glazed eyes. His teardrops fell and clashed against the pavement, as I couldn't help but grimace over how Axel has made things complicated for me once more.

Only this time...he had one other victim.

"I'm sorry..." Roxas gasped in between breaths, as I kneeled down to him, stroking the tears from his face. "I-I didn't mean...to hurt her..."

Her.

The her I never knew.


End file.
